Anubis (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Anubis | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Nubis (Stygian name), Lord of Death and Rebirth, The Jackal-God, the Jackal | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Gods of Egypt | Relatives = Anput (wife); Nephthys (mother); Osiris (father); Horus (half-brother); Seth (uncle); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heliopolis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Heliopolis | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = God of funeral, mummification, afterlife; death-god | Education = | Origin = Ennead | PlaceOfBirth = Heliopolis | Creators = John Warner; P. Craig Russell | First = Son of Satan #5 | HistoryText = Origin Anubis was born from the union of Osiris with his brother Set's wife Nephthys. Hyborian Age As Nubis, he was worshiped in Stygia. Category:Stygian DeitiesCategory:Hyborian Age Deities Ancient Times Some three-thousand years ago, N'Kantu was the warrior-chieftain of the Swarili tribe in Africa. During the reign of Pharaoh Aramemnisu (Aram-Set), Egyptian warriors enslaved the Swarili and forced them to build temples to the Pharaoh. N'Kantu led a revolt against his new masters and personally slew Aram-Set inside of his own temple. As punishment for this insurrection, Aram-Set's wizard, Nephrus, used science and sorcery to transform N'Kantu into a living mummy. The temple collapsed upon them leaving N'Kantu buried beneath the Egyptian sands for millennia. Having wandered the Earth for several years, The Living Mummy returned to the land of his birth and used the mystical Orb of Ra to resurrect Nephrus. He asked Nephrus to undo the treatment that has kept him alive, so that he may finally know peace. Nephrus was unable to comply, citing that he never developed a means for reversing the process. Anubis appeared before them and made a request of N'Kantu. He has the power to grant him a final death, but first he required service. As a God, Anubis's strength relies on the power of souls, so N'Kantu would need to acquire fresh souls for him, even if such an act means committing murder. N'Kantu agreed, but vowed that he would only take the lives of evil beings. Against Hellstrom After being questioned by the police regarding the death of his neighbor Michael Taine, Daimon Hellstrom and Saripha Thames joined Amilia Sefton in a gathering at the office of Brain Anderson. They were all suddenly psychically attacked by Anubis, which Daimon managed to ward off. Afterwords he returned home and got a call from real estate agent Silas Warden who told him that he might have found a home for Daimon that suits his needs. While investigating the site of Thame's death, Daimon was attacked by the killer, a being known as Mindstar. During the fight Daimon tried to use his Darksoul, however Mindstar would take Amilia hostage. This would give Daimon enough pause for Mindstar to use his powers to make Daimon believe his trident was painful to the touch. Although unable to touch his weapon, Daimon was able to command it mentally and have it blast Mindstar. Later that day, Daimon would go to visit the home picked out for him by Warden. There he would be attacked by illusions of demons and undines. He would then fall through a dimensional pit and be confronted by Mindstar, who welcomed Daimon to the Court of Anubis. Battling Mindstar in the Court of Anubis, Daimon learned that Mindstar was really the real estate agent Silas Warden. During their battle Anubis appeared and accused Mindstar of betrayal. Anubis sent his agent, a transformed Brett Carson, to stop Mindstar. Daimon and Mindstar formed a truce, and continued to battle Anubis and his minion. Anubis revealed to Daimon that he orchestrated events in the hopes of getting control of Daimon's Darksoul. Trying to free Mindstar from Carson, Daimon only succeeded in sending them all through a portal into Anubis' Palace of Death and Rebirth. There the battle would end with Mindstar and Carson being restored to human forms, and Anubis sending them all back to Earth. | Powers = Anubis possesses various superhuman abilities as a result of his Ennead physiology. However, many of his powers are considerably greater than those of most of his race due to the fact that he is their ruler. Superhuman Strength: Anubis possesses superhuman strength he is capable of lifting about 30 tons. Superhuman Speed: Anubis is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Anubis' body produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Anubis' body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is fully capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any form of injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all members of his race, Anubis is capable of healing with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency if injured. He is capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Immortality: Anubis is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to aging. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Energy Manipulation: Anubis is capable of manipulating great quantities of energy for a variety of uses including firing powerful beams of energy, temporarily augmenting his physical attributes, teleporting across great distances and dimensions, granting superhuman powers to living beings or inanimate objects, etc. Abilities: Although rarely doing so, is a formidable combatant, particularly in using his energy manipulating capabilities in combat situations. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Anubis at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Anubis at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Power Bestowal Category:Afterlife Deities Category:Death Deities Category:Unclassified Deities Themes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Osiris Family Category:Nephthys Family Category:Mythological Figures